The Inheritance
by TheMadHouse
Summary: Hermione Granger has only ever been known as a book worm. But what happens when the familiar know-it-all gets her inheritance?
1. Apology

Apology

For those who are reading The Inheritance, please continue to the next chapter.

For those who were readers of Falling Apart, my sincerest apologies. As you know, I have been an inconsistent writer (that's putting it nicely) and had been working on Falling Apart since 2008.

I realized it was going nowhere, so I made the decision to stop it, because 8 reviews are pathetically small, and the story stunk. (In my opinion)

I really am sorry for those of you who might have enjoyed the other story, but I wasn't able to continue it, and it really was a dead end.

The Inheritance is nothing like Falling Apart, and I hope you guys will like it. And PLEASE review and tell me what you think of me totally re-doing the story.

THANKS

-TheSpottedPanther


	2. Fainting

Hermione Granger sighed softly as she looked bleakly out the compartment window. Harry and Ron both had girlfriends, and no doubt were off in some corner somewhere, doing goodness knows what.

Hermione had been slightly less lucky in the relationship department. Her letter-romance with Victor Krum had ended last year, and the boyfriends that she had gone out with since then had all been lacking something. Even Victor Krum had been missing something.

She always ended up breaking the relationship after a week or so, disgusted with the unlucky boy for some reason or another.

The compartment door opened, and Hermione looked up in surprise. Standing there was Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Hermione glanced up at him, curious as to why he was just standing their, with no insults on his tongue.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said in a casual voice.

"Hello, Granger. Mind if I take a seat?" Malfoy's voice was cultured and smooth, and Hermione was ashamed to admit that it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Sure. I assume that you're Head Boy?" Hermione replied, not able to control the small tremor in her voice.

Malfoy's eyes gleamed, and she knew that he noticed. His mouth twisted into a smirk, but it was lacking its usual malice. He took a seat directly opposite her, his knees almost touching hers.

"Where is your usual posse, Malfoy? I would have thought the Slytherin King would want to be surrounded by his devote followers in his last year at school." Hermione asked, trying to subtly figure out as to why he was in her compartment.

"I found their conversation to be dull and uninteresting. Pansy kept trying to undo my shirt, and Crabbe and Goyle drooled in the corner. I thought to myself: Granger is sitting all alone in the Heads compartment, and I would be doing both of us a favor if we could actually carry a conversation. However spiteful it might be." Malfoy was outwardly smirking now, and Hermione now saw exactly what he was doing.

"So basically I'm your entertainment for the train ride?" She asking in a scathing tone.

"That would be it." He said mockingly, his arrogant posture practically screaming 'I'm better than you'.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the window. She tried her hardest to ignore him, but when he all the sudden stood up ad sat next to her, she looked at him in alarm.

"Malfoy, are you high?" Hermione asked in a frightened tone. He was much bigger than her, and his Quidditch muscles were dauntingly displayed through his black shirt.

"Well as a matter of fact, I had a shot of firewhiskey before boarding the train. But it's perfectly legal for us now, so I have no idea why that would affect anything." Sitting this close to Malfoy, Hermione realized why he was the fantasy of every straight girl at Hogwarts. She smelled his cologne, which was undeniably masculine, and his gray eyes were bottomless, sucking her in. Hermione felt her heart speed up.

Malfoy seemed to tell she was affected, because he smirked, but this time it was a sultry, sexy smirk that was probably only reserved for girls he was about to shag.

Hermione almost melted there on the spot, with him being so close to her.

He leaned even closer, his nose almost touching hers, his breath ghosting on her lips. Hermione grew warm just waiting for him to touch her. She knew he was going to probably kiss her, but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted her lips on his.

Malfoy took a deep breath and plunged his lips down on hers. Their lips entangled together, and Hermione instantly gave in to the pleasure. He toyed with her lips, gently nibbling on her bottom, and moving to her top. He delicately pryed apart her lips and entered her mouth. Hermione was on fire.

Hermione was shocked. As she was kissing Malfoy, she realized that the special 'something' that the other guys had lacked wasn't missing in Draco Malfoy. But after this realization, another one followed.

Something was stirring in her. Hermione had no idea what it was, but it wanted to come out. She opened her eyes, worried.

Malfoy, noticing she was distracted, opened his eyes.

He lept away from her, fear in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER!"

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Your eyes! They've gone purple! What's up with the tattoo?" Malfoy's eyes seemed fixed on her face, as if transfixed.

Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured up a mirror. And screamed.

Her eyes were now a deep purple, and were slightly larger. Hermione had a fleeting thought that they looked faintly like Japanese anime eyes.

But the most astonishing feature was the prominent tattoo that covered the area under her left eye and over her cheekbone.

It was black, with swirls in it. But the part that disturbed her was this: the swirls were moving. They traveled around her face, and swirled around each other. And every 5 seconds or so, some part of the tattoo would shimmer.

Hermione stared at herself for a few seconds, shocked, and fainted. She was out before her brain could register that Malfoy caught her as she fell.


	3. Secrets in the Night

Hermione slowly came to consciousness, and instantly knew that something was wrong.

For one thing, the Sun seemed to being shining directly in her eyes, its warmth uncomfortably close to her closed eyelids. And its light was off-color, looking more industrialized. More like a….hospital light.

Hermione then realized that she was lying on some sort of bed. Feeling around with her surprisingly weak fingers, she could tell that the bed was rather small, no bigger than a twin size.

Oh. She was in the hospital wing.

Hermione opened her eyes, and sure enough, she was in the hospital wing. Squinting her eyes against the glare of the lights, she slowly turned her head to the left, where the sounds of someone moving around could be heard.

Sure enough, there was Madame Pomfrey fiddling with some potion bottles on the bedside table of an empty hospital bed.

"M-Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione croaked, then instantly recoiled. Why did her voice sound like she had sandpaper in it? Suddenly a wave of pain came over her, based somewhere in her back. She let out a yell, arching her back in an attempt to alleviate the pain. It felt like someone was taking a knife and carving out holes in-between her shoulder blades.

Pomfrey was instantly at her side, pushing her back down on to the bed. She was holding a syringe, like the kind that muggle doctors used. Hermione's eyes widened and she watched in horror as Pomfrey stuck the needle in her arm, forcing the silvery liquid into her bloodstream.

A couple seconds later, Hermione drifted off into unconsciousness.

It was around midnight when Dumbledore quietly opened the doors to the Infirmary. He slipped past the unconscious Hermione, twitching in pain while in her deep slumber.

Closing the door to Pomfrey's office, he quietly sat down across from her desk. She didn't even look up from her task. It looked like she was dividing different amounts of the silvery fluid into three different syringes.

"How is she doing?" He asked quietly.

"She is almost done with the transformation. I have only enough of the Silverria to keep her under for two days. This syringe," She held up the one in her hand, "I have to put in now."

Dumbledore followed her over to Hermione, and watched the girl lying on the bed. She looked drained. He was not surprised. The transformation was described by her grandfather like 'feeling a bulldozer run over you, with broken glass shards for wheels.'

Either way, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Hermione's hair hung lank across her face, and her forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her skin trembled slightly, and every couple of seconds, her back arched and her face contorted in pain. He could tell when the Silverria began to take affect, became he face instantly calmed. Like the eye of the hurricane, he thought, almost bitterly.

Madame Pomfrey motioned for them to go back into her office.

Once there, she said in an exasperated voice, "This is one of the worst transformations I have ever seen."

"How many have you seen?" He asked in a low voice.

"23. And not even three combined would rival hers. I have had to give her three times the normal dose just to keep her in her semi-unconscious state. I have no idea what she will be like when she comes into full awareness. How is Mr. Malfoy coping?"

Dumbledore's eyes had a small twinkle now. "He's distraught, mentally and physically. The bond between them is stronger than we thought. It will be interesting to see their reencounter."

"I only hope that when they meet they do not destroy half the school while their powers. You know how instable newborns are. They won't be aware of anything else when they meet. You know that."

"Yes. This is why I am having Severus take Draco to his mountain cottage for the week, as a break from all the recent family trama."

"Did he buy it?"

"Of course not. Mr. Malfoy is not stupid. But he understands that I want him to go. So he left early this morning. They shall be back when Hermione has fully adjusted to her changes and can deal with Mr. Malfoy."

"Good."

And with that Dumbledore left, leaving Madame Pomfrey to deal with the writhing girl in the hospital bed, sighing to herself in exhaustion.


End file.
